me enfureces
by Bereniss
Summary: “hay algo que enfurece a Watanuki ¿Qué será?” ¡¡para las fans de Douwata!


Me enfureces

xxx-holic

Douwata

**Category:,** Shonen Ai, Yaoi. POV de Watanuki

**Raiting**: PG-13 creo

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de XXX-holic, esta solo es una historia de una loca para otras no tanto o más (sin ofender ustedes saben que las amo ), sin fin de lucro.

**Warnings:**none (supongo)

**aclaracion:** este podria ser el antecesor de "no puedo evitarlo" solo que salio despues...je...

**Summary:**

"hay algo que enfurece a Watanuki ¿Qué será?"

----------------------------

¡¡Me enfureces Shizuka Doumeki!!

Esa sola presencia,

Esa mirada arrogante,

Ese porte intimidador.

Es insoportable, no lo puedo tener cerca

¡Lo odio! De seguro es eso…

Lo odio por ser arrogante.

Odio que se crea superior.

¡¡Odio que interrumpa mis momentos de felicidad con la niña mas linda del mundo!!

Pero más odio…

Agradecer que estés a mi lado.

Odio sentirme bien, y sonreír después de las discusiones tontas que tenemos y yo mismo provocó.

Odio pensar demasiado en que clase de comida te gustara hoy,

Odio pensar que eres mi héroe,

Para no depender de ti,

Por que las personas de las que he dependido,

Mis primeros héroes;

Ellos no están aquí…

¿Será por mi culpa?

---

Abro con sorpresa mis ojos, sin desearlo, me conduje aun tema que hace mucho trataba de evitar

---

Mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico.

Eso me dijeron,

Eso es lo que digo,

Y de eso trato de convencerme, cuando pienso que fue mi culpa;

De que no fue un espíritu, que intentaba seguirlos a ellos o a mí

De que no fue provocado, por mi culpa

Por que me di cuenta de que las personas que me quieren tarde o temprano sufren o salen lastimadas

-----

estos pensamientos de repente acuden a mi mente, al ir en camino a casa después de trabajar con yuuko, dejar de verlos, ese fue mi deseo, para ya no parecer idiota, para no temer tanto, para que las personas se acercaran sin miedo, para no causar problemas.

-----

Me paro en seco, siento algo muy familiar, suspiro con tedio, lo de siempre, un espíritu me persigue

¡¡WATANUKI!!

Esa voz era la de Doumeki... no, no… ¡¡¡saldrás de nuevo herido!!!

¡No me protejas!, si ese es el precio.

Corro lo mas lejos que puedo, me alejaré de ti, no quiero que te lastimen otra vez.

Un brazo…una mano…tu ojo…

Siempre he sido bueno corriendo, huir, siempre lo he hecho.

Ahora es mi turno de protegerte; ahora corro para protegerte.

Por que odio verte sangrar por mi culpa.

-¡¡¡aaahhhhh!!!

Pierdo por un momento el equilibrio, pero sigo corriendo, aquel espíritu me lastimo el hombro, puedo sentir la sangre, trato de detenerla con la mano del brazo sano.

Me estoy cansando de correr;

Me topo con una pared en mi carrera, ya no puedo seguir, me volteo para enfrentar a ese espíritu, apoyo mi espalda en el muro.

Y entonces, con sorpresa…

Lo veo a él

Con el rostro enfurecido, corriendo hacia donde estamos, con su arco en mano y la agitación en su respiración.

Tonto no vengas

No quiero que te lastimen… por mi culpa

No quiero que mueras…por salvarme

No quiero perderte… no por favor, no

No quiero que me dejes solo, no quiero quedarme solo, no otra vez

Te interpones entre el espíritu y yo

Disparas.

Tan certero como siempre

Pero esta vez es mas fuerte, solo una no bastará, tus ojos tienen sorpresa,

Tonto

Pero no te detienes,

Nunca lo has hecho,

Y le disparas tres veces más,

Y por fin desaparece.

Usaste demasiada energía esta vez, Doumeki,

Otra vez…no te hace bien el estarme salvando

Si estas conmigo, te lastimaras más

Y odio saber que no puedes estar cerca de mí

Te acercas, hay ira en tus ojos, me sujetas por los hombros, no puedo evitar quejarme, la herida es profunda y duele.

Tu mirada…esa mirada que me diriges constantemente por ser tan terco.

Estás furioso.

Furioso con el espíritu y conmigo por haberme alejado de ti, pero también preocupado

Y odio que te preocupes por mí.

Por que odio que eso me haga feliz.

Y odio más,

Que a tu tacto mi piel hierva, que mi corazón deje de latir y comience a acelerarse.

Odio estar tan cerca y tan lejos de ti.

¡¡IDIOTA¿POR QUE TE ALEJASTE¡¡yo estaba allí¡¡NO TENIAS POR QUE CORRER!! mira lo que te paso¡idiota!

Me lastimabas cada vez más los hombros, me agitabas desesperadamente buscando una respuesta.

- ¡¡¡CONTESTA¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!!

- porque… no quería que te lastimaras por mi culpa…

Débil…así como me sentía…fue un susurro débil

De repente, siento calidez.

Y unos brazos rodearme y sostenerme.

- Doumeki…

- si te lastiman… si algo te pasa a ti…

Un abrazo posesivo, como si no quisiera dejarme ir, quizás lo único que reflejó mi rostro fue sorpresa y confusión, por que mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido por ese abrazo…

Podía escuchar su corazón… Doumeki…O

Quizás era el mío por que latía muy rápido.

-¡¡ no vuelvas a alejarte de mi!!

Ese abrazo me estaba lastimando el hombro,

Y el corazón.

No puedo soportarlo.

-¡¡¡NO TENGO QUE ESTAR CERCA DE TI!!!

Trato de alejarme pero no me aparta de él,

Trato de sostener su mirada pero no puedo.

-¡¡no tienes que salir lastimado por protegerme¡¡¡Que tal si mueres¡¡No tiene sentido arriesgarte tanto!!

-¡¡¡SI LO TIENE!!!

Me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos, que poseían decisión,

Al igual que sus manos que sostienen mi rostro,

Y me acercan al suyo.

-Watanuki idiota ¿no lo entiendes?

¿Acaso el acaba de…¿Él esta…?

No puedo evitar dejarme llevar por ese beso

Que me esta robando la razón, los sentidos

Y el corazón.

Abro mas la boca ¿será inconscientemente?

Y el profundiza el beso.

Todo da vueltas ya no se donde estoy, ya no recuerdo que mi hombro sangraba, solo sé…

Solo estoy seguro que esos labios y ese tacto tan calido que esta sobre mis mejillas profundizan más y más la cercanía.

No quiero respirar

Si eso significa separarme de ti

Lentamente nos alejamos

Aun no quiero abrir los ojos, si es un sueño me quiero quedar en el.

Watanuki… entiende que tiene sentido protegerte, si eres lo mas importante de mi vida

dou….

Si algo te pasa y no estoy allí para protegerte yo…

Lo estaba diciendo desde el fondo de su corazón, le estaba costando decirlo…y eso para mi es suficiente.

Por que ahora yo quiero besarlo

Esconde su rostro en mi hombro ¿estará apenado?

-oye… ¿me quieres?

Si esas palabras no hubieran sonado tan tiernas en ese momento, le hubiera reclamado por mi nombre, pero en ese momento no me importo

- si

Fue inevitable que al igual que yo, sonrieras de alivio, lo pude sentir.

bien…

Habías invadido mi boca

Pero mi corazón ya lo habías conquistado, y me daba miedo aceptarlo

Te amo Shisuka Doumeki…

Y es inevitable que esto crezca más.

-------------------

Owari

espero que les haya gustado, no se como me salio la escena del beso...creo que no lo explique bien... lo hize con mucho amor para todas las fans de esta pareja ¡¡¡que deberia ser oficial!!!

¡¡Muchos chuuss!!

Me dejan reviews por favor.


End file.
